Just Best Friends
by bunny.lenhu
Summary: Everybody see them as a couple. They got laid in her birthday but he still insisted that she is his best friend. Will HyunA figure out the reason why?... HyunSeung/HyunA


1.

HyunA felt being tickled on her tummy lightly. Naturally, she tried to push that funny sensation away by hand but it still insisted on.

"Fuck.." – The teenager turned down her body while groaning that very very bad word under sleepy breath. Now that annoyed feeling appeared again on her waist, walked slowly to her lumbar flexure. HyunA with her still closed eyes, recalled her last night status… well, she went to bed with loose white thin fabric T-shirt and Baskin Robin's ice-cream color panty then tumbled in a very comfortable sleep. Autumn's temperature was perfect for every free and easy morning, however it was not warm enough for her to kick her lovely pinky blanket off her body in such an usual hour. Wait, there was something completely wrong here due to the weird tickled feeling on her back… she sured that she – Kim HyunA – never lifted her T-shirt over her belly even in a hottest summer night. Beside, that funky feeling came with a little warm and wet…

Eyes opened wildly when the final line of her dizzy thought was arranged logically. HyunA turned over quickly, both her eyes and ears caught two things from the same figure in front of her, though her leg was much faster then her own brain.

"Ouch!" – Something fell out of the bed with a light shriek. Brown hair, tall, white skin… – "Yahhhhhhhhhh… Kim HyunA, if you hated me, just said it. Damn, you should become a football player!" – That thing said out loud, whining from under her bed's side.

HyunA sat up and overlooked to "it"… Her best friend – Jang HyunSeung was holding his belly, refused to stand up after such a brutal force she unintentionally delivered just 5 seconds ago.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" – She angrily asked. Her eyes were covered by fire vividly.

"Yahhhh… A high educated girl shouldn't spit bad words, you know?" – He said after standing up but still rubbing his belly circling, looking at her.

"YEAH! I love it, so what? But that's not the point. What the fuck are you doing and how can you enter here?" – She yelled

"Are you blind or something? I was trying to wake you up!" – He paused seconds – "And don't shout like a crazy lad, you want your family know that I am here?"

"No…." – Her voice shrunk into a much lower note, sullenly stared at him.

This guy, the handsome guy was now standing before her was her best of best friends. They were neighbors and classmates since elementary school and oddly kept this friendship until today.

"It's Sunday and why do I have to wake up early?" – HyunA asked, fury still lingered in her lovely big orbs for being waking up in such a shameful way. Worse, by him.

"Because it's Sunday and I got 2 tickets for the 3D movie you like." – He said, lifted his eyebrows.

"But you could call me by phone, stupid!" – She retorted

"Look at your phone, I called you over 10 times this morning." – HyunSeung folded his arms with very unhappy expression.

"Really?" – She asked but softer tone was replaced.

"Hurry up, I'll pick you up in 1 hours later." – He said, paused then… – "By the way, your panty looks yummy." – He pointed to her Baskin Robin's ice-cream color panty that she was now wearing.

"Yah…. pervert!" – HyunA blushed madly while trying to cover her body by her blanket. His presence was utterly surprised, that's why she forgot this very basic problem. However, her best friend just redirected his gaze to her desk, his cheeks was tinted in pink shade and scratched his eyebrow slightly, mumbled – "But we already…"

A big pillowed crashed on his face, came along with her panic voice – "Stupid, we did nothing!" Another pillowed landed on his face! And another was on the air before he caught it, rushed to her and pinned her down.

"We. did. it! Don't you dare to forget or lie about it! You have to take responsibility! You. TOOK. my. virginity!" – He grunted every words clearly to her face, inches away from his.

HyunA wanted to cry, huhuhu… It was him who took away her precious first time, and now, in this too funny to cry morning, he looked straight into her eyes and asked for her responsibility. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! Glittering stars already made their way to rim her eyes. The boy let out a heavy sight and buried his face in the mattress next to her head.

"Come on. You have one hour." – His grip left her. HyunA's gaze followed him until his figure disappeared on her room's balcony. Then that's how he entered here.

Lazily, she rested her head on both knees, overlooked outside the balcony, mumble – "Jang HyunSeung…"

That guy, she did not understand why he always insisted her as his best friend and only best friend even after that accident last month. She loved him, she realized that fact since 16 but every fucking time she asked him jokingly – "What am I to you?" The answer always fell into one painful simple sentence – "You are my best friend!" Hmm… just best friend… even in morning, after that stupid night, while taking the pill that he had to go the next block to buy it, she was still replied with the same answer.

"What kind of best friend is that, stupid? Best sex friend?…"

In fact, HyunA was very very worried about that impulsed event. She was only 18 and what if she got pregnant? In her restless dreams, that horrified thought tortured her every night, even though HyunSeung said firmly that she did not have to worry anything about that, because it was their first time so very low chance for her to become mother. What a reason, she had thought!

However, she had not figured out the reason behind his weird behaviors after all these. Every time she opened her mouth to said "I'll pretend nothing had happened" or "There nothing happened that night" or "We did nothing!", he always get angry by unflinchingly told her "We did it!" But there was also "We are best friends!"

"Fuck you, Jang HyunSeung!" – HyunA cursed

_*Beep beep*_

HyunA turned her phone on. "Shit, 15 missed calls from him in only a morning!" She opened message folder and saw his new message.

**_"Stop cursing me and get up!"_**

What?! HyunA thought whether this guy had some kind of supernatural power!

Sliding out of her bed, HyunA walked straight to her bathroom for a quick shower. This morning was really tired because of my nonsense but really sense thoughts that had invaded her little head. HyunSeung was her ultimate problem in her whole August and promising for the rest of the year ahead.

HyunA splashed water on her face to clean up all the remained bubbles then observed her own fresh face in the clear mirror, reflecting her own lovely traits like the big eyes which HyunSeung kissed, the small nose that HyunSeung's lips touched, the pinky cheeks HyunSeung put his mouth on, the sophisticated chin HyunSeung loved to nibble on, the forehead HyunSeung jokingly brushed his lips over and the lips HyunSeung often sucked passionately because he said he crazed for her sweet taste.

He once told her that he was a sweet-stuff lover and her lips was the sweetest. So as his best friend, she needed to help him, that's what best friends for. Just like yesterday…

__ Yahhhhhh…. Jang HyungSeung! Our project is only 3 days left and now you're here with your nonsense sickness, which I haven't ever hear in our 15 years of friendship! – HyunA's mind recollected her own words of fury toward her so-called best friend. That project was very important since it would play a noted achievement for her last high school's semester. Only more four months later, she would freely learn only what she loved and forget all kind of stupid math stuff. HyunA wanted to enter Art School and someday became a CG artist, the job would support and give her the chances to express all of her inner emotions. But now, this lazy ass could ruin her final good chance to prove her ability._

__ Get your ass off the ground! – Hyuna surely heard her own cracked voice due to very high note she shouted in his face. Today, no matter what happened, this asshole must move his butt to her house to finalize the sketch of their mutual project._

_However, under her very angry eyes, Jang HyunSeung still kept his eyes closed as if he was taunting her, as if she was not reach the peak of fury._

_HyunA swung her slender leg for a kick to his side with just enough force to push him, not to really hurt him. She merely couldn't._

__ Yahhhhhhhh…. – The girl shrieked again and this time, her throat was hurt. This pain was minor but triggered the deepest worriment and honestly, she felt like ignored. That her concern was nothing to him and maybe she was not even near to that "best friend" he always said. HyunA sat down and cried, felt pathetic._

_Through the fog was covering her vision, HyunA saw he sat up with one arm around her neck, pulling her closer._

__ Shhhh… I am really sick, HyunA ah! – He said, let his lips rest on her forehead and with a face serious as hell._

_HyunA still refused to run out of her own sadness. She hated him so much. There was no reason for her to forgive him this easy, just by some small affected behaviors like kiss her forehead and wiped the tears._

_HyunSeung titled her head up by his other hand, eyes were full of cherish. This girl was his only weakness but she was so stupid or he could say, she was very insensitive in love. Many times he wondered that after several things he had done for her, her mind was deep in the concept of she was nothing to him. And looked at that pinky lips, he sighted before closing the gap between their lips. He just couldn't resist the warm and sugar-like taste every time their lips met._

_HyunA widened her eyes because of his unexpected kiss and her lips also parted by the same reason, granted him a chance to deepen their kiss. His sudden behavior was far beyond her imagine an so the girl could not closed her eyes, staring at his long eyelashes inches before her. HyunSeung, meanwhile, was too lost in enjoy the most delicious favor in this world._

_After 7 seconds, he left her lips to look deep into her beautiful eyes._

__ It's sweeter if you close your eyes, you know? – He said playfully_

_HyunA was like snapping out of the daze from his intimacy, yelling._

__ Yahhhhhhhhhhh… Why do you kiss me?_

__ HyunA ah, I told you, I am suffering blood pressure. How can I help you in this status? I need sweetener, desperately. – He said, performed such a more than just truth expression._

__ This is also your task! – The girl protested_

__ I know. So, please, I need more sugar. I dearly wanna finish his project as soon as possible. I know it's important to you, HyunA ah. – and resumed what was interrupted._

_This time, HyunA eventually shut her eyes… at least, she knew one absolute fact, Kim HyunA was Jang HyunSeung's only sugar-giver. What an unbelievable reason but they blissfully loved it._

HyunSeung marked his existence all over her cute tiny frame and still a best friend. HyunA could not help but sighted heavily.

2.

HyunSeung leant on HyunA's house door but his mind was not there anymore. He really hated every fucking time HyunA denied what had happened in her birthday's night two months ago. She was drunk, and swore to God, HyunSeung treasured every tiny moment with her that night. HyunA's first time – HyunSeung was well aware it and he was such a big meanie. HyunA must hate him as fuck.

…

HyunA stared at her boy through the door's glass from the inside. HyunSeung was one of the hottest guys in the school. He was handsome, smart and cool and without a doubt, many girls schemed for his attention. Who did not want such a guy, she was not an exception either.

HyunA directed her gaze to his thin lips and a flash of memory dominated her mind… of their first kiss.

__ Hey, HyunA… What does it feel like? – HyunSeung suddenly turned his head to her, asking in the middle of an on-going movie on the screen. His family was not at home but HyunSeung only loved to fool around his house with his best friend more than went out with some jerks. Company with him was never a question to her, they grew up together, shared the same habits and understood each other's familiar interests. But sometimes, like this moment, HyunA couldn't get what he meant, feeling, what feeling? So, instead of asking, she blinked twice, silently said – "What?"_

_HyunSeung scratched his nose slightly but then looked away, said – Nothing, just a weird thought of mine!_

__ Huh? – She titled her head a little to the left, unknown to herself that her habit was super super cute and surely, it caught his attention._

_HyunSeung swallowed hard, gathered all his courage to spit the words he now desperately wanted to say. "I wanna… uhm… uh…"_

__ WHAT? – HyunA exclaimed_

__ Kiss you! – He snapped then quickly turned away to hide the pink hue on his cheeks._

_16 year-old HyunA opened then closed then opened her mouth but no sound could be hear. Her best friend was now admitting his feeling for her? Or just his curiosity toward intimate act? HyunSeung showed his cares for her since some point that she even could not recall when, and those tender touches were simply traded as best friends' closeness, nothing more. Or she could say, their closeness was something familiar as if it was a breath._

_HyunSeung had not tore his gaze from her eyes, searching for an answer in her very confused expression. He felt like years were passed by while HyunA was still frozen in her own hard to explained feeling._

__ Forget it. – Finally he said, exhaled slowly._

__ Ah. No. – Seemed that her lips stole the words from her temporary stop functioning brain, successfully helped her to speak out her own secret feeling._

_It took few seconds for HyunA to closed her eyes since her best friend's lips pressed on hers. At first, it was just tender interaction, lips on lips with eyes closed; then his lips nibbled gently her upper part before carefully moved lower a little, still full of awkward affection._

_HyunA parted her lips for a tiny moan due to the increasing temperature she was suffering, granted him a new found way to heat the air. His young tongue happily experienced her innocent one, sucked everything he could have._

The profound memories of being in his arms, passionately kissing each other in around 15 minutes of that warm afternoon and did not dare to look into each other's eyes in two days was one of her best recollections.

3.

_ Hey, HyunA, do you have spare time this weekend? – JiHyun asked while walking side by side with HyunA. They were hang out for a relaxing window shopping. HyunA wanted to have a quick look for HyunSeung's birthday next 2 weeks.

_ Uhm, yes. What's up? – The shorter girl asked but her eyes were still on the ice-cream in her hand. HyunSeung loved ice-cream and so did she.

_ Hey, is it me or that ice-cream you prefer now, girl? – JiHyun asked, annoying mixed with higher normal tone.

_ I can't eat you, clearly? – HyunA faced her friend, asking like it was nothing odd here.

JiHyun really wanted to jump up and strangled her friend for such a answer. This kind of answer surely was invented by that 4D guy, HyunA's so-called best friend. Most of the time, she could not understand their unusual relationship. As an outsider, JiHyun thought she had a clear view of this bond but in vain. Jang HyunSeung treated HyunA more than just a friend, cared for every single things HyunA needed and many times she witnessed how comfortable in the way they touched, the way they held hands, as well as their trading gazes. She, Nam JiHyun would change her name if someone spoke in her face that Jang HyunSeung and Kim HyunA were not a couple. But….

_"No, HyunA is my best friend, not my girlfriend!"_

HyunSeung confirmed so in their Truth and Dare game last month with BEAST and 4minute. If HyunA in front of her that that time had looked shock before, it was nothing compared to her expression after that words. The colour drained from her face, telling the rest that he was telling the truth.

They stopped at a fashion shop since HyunA could not tear her gaze from a pair of couple T-Shirt.

_ Buy them. They will look good on you guys. – JiHyun suggested to a still dazed brunette.

_ But… we are not couple. – HyunA said without moving her look.

_ Well, closed friends still can wear them, right? – JiHyun sighted heavily, a bit frantically search for words of persuading to offer.

_ Okay, I will take them. – HyunA said, uplifting a bit.

They chose a small yet cozy coffee shop to have a drink after 2 wandering hours. HyunA looked very satisfied with her choice of gift and JiHyun had to agree completely. Her friends would caught everybody's attention in this cute couple T-Shirt; more than that, they looked like they meant for each other from the very start. But JiHyun could not sway away from HyunSeung's answer, he was not stupid or careless to not understand HyunA's love for him. Or he really did not love her… but then she also could not explain all of his meticulous guardianship…

_ HyunA, will you continue like this? – JiHyun finally spoke it out.

HyunA's big eyes immediately were clouded by a thin layer of water. Redness rimmed her spheres.

_ No… After his birthday, I will stay away from him. And… and… I won't attend his birthday this year.

_ But… then how about these t-shirt? – JiHyun panically asked. What the hell was in her friend's mind?

_ For HyunSeung and… his future girlfriend, which definitely not me. – A tear ran down her cheek

_ HyunA…

JiHyun moved next to her friend for a shoulder to lean on. Outside the window, sky was bright blue, dotted by many funny shapes of lazy clouds like a fresh canvas… She couldn't help but notice how everything around her appeared distant, except her good friend's sobbing.

4.

_When I try to forget you_  
_I just keep on remembering_  
_What we had was so true_  
_Somehow we lost everything_  
- Hush Hush by Avril Lavinge

Tomorrow was HyunSeung's birthday and he asked her out for a one day trip to his family's cabin in the wood together; which creeped HyunA's every nerve. HyunA was standing in front his house with his gift on her hands, wondering whether she should end this hazy relationship or not. The idea of being nothing in his heart was like a stabbing knife but she could also hear a urge that pushing her to freedom.

Redirected her gaze from the gift to the door, a fainted smile flashed quickly on her lips.

_ What? Cabin in the wood? Are you planning on eating me alive? – HyunA snapped wildly to his invitation. Horrified images of the same name movie ganged up in her mind with gores, blood and dead people.  
_ Eh… You watched too many nonsense movies. – He laughed with her unspoken words. 15 years together were more than enough to get into her mind… however it was not vice versa.

She did agree and now she was about turning him down. This was what must be done!

HyunA walked toward the door, gathered her strength to push the bell. Waiting….

HyunSeung appeared in front of her, surprised by the gift she gave. "I can't go with you tomorrow. I… I have a meeting with 4minute." – She said, tried to force a dried smile on unnatural face. The lie turned to ash in her mouth.

_ Really? – HyunSeung asked, calmly

She nodded as strong as she could.

_ Hold on a minute. – As HyunSeung walked back to his house and swore to God, HyunA could feel a shiver run along her spine with his scary look. He was her best friend, she thought she understand him well enough but the more they grew up, seemed he sailed away from her. His behaviors and his words were contrasted, she couldn't read him like old days anymore.

The girl shook that notion out of her head when his figure appeared again with phone in his hand. By the time he was inches before her, HyunA could hear the conversation he was making clearly…

_ JiHyun-ssi? HyunA can't keep her promise with you tomorrow…. Why?… It's my birthday! She promised to me first… So first come, first served… I know you won't agree on this but anyway, that's not even my problem.

He hang up and looked at her, smiling – "Now. You're free!"

HyunA couldn't shut her opening mouth… He's evil… as always…

_ Oh, and the gift… I will take it in tomorrow's morning. Remember, I'll wake you up at 6:00 AM…. Now, go to bed!

HyunSeung took her hand and led his girl to her house, just right next to his; then kissed her goodbye. Looking at her unhappy expression was more than sliced him into pieces, Hyunseung couldn't help but hit her forehead gently, said.

_ I think I must clean those nonsense out of your head tomorrow.

Seconds before the door was closed completely… HyunA saw his lips mumbled something that she couldn't decipher and it came along in her dreams.

5.

They arrived at his family's cabin in the wood around 8:00 AM with many stuffs for lunch and dinner, maybe. Surprised to HyunA, Hyunseung prepared all, from kitchen tools to fresh materials, including vegetables…

The cabin smelled old but it was tidy and out of dusts as if somebody had came to clean it up before. HyunA rolled her eyes around the small wood cabin. It was warm, fresh; she knew she fell for it the moment her first step inside. The girl open the window and the beam of light yawned across the dark floorboard, brighten the whole room. This place was great.

_ You like it? – His manly voice seemed add more fuzzy into the already pleasant air.

HyunA faced him, smiled happily. Yes, she loved this place.

They arranged all the things then set out for some fresh mushrooms as HyunSeung suggested.

It's autumn. The best season of the year. The season of romance. Somewhere between the trees and leafs, there were two people, hand in hand, walking under the pale sunlight. Sometimes on the way, the girl almost tumbled but in the end, her head rested on the boy's shoulder. Even the morning light could not hide pinky shade on her cheeks when they just stood there, she was in his arms, listened to his stable heartbeats. Then they resumed previous road after a kiss had planted on her eyes' corner.

Little mushrooms popped up from the ground and in a glimpse of fantasy, HyunA thought she saw them dancing, like in many old stories she read with the boy next to her right now. The 7 year-old Jang Hyun Seung always poured his lips for saying – "Surreal"

_ How do you know this place? – She asked, could not hide the happy smile on her face.

_ I checked last week. I know you'll like this. – He replied with his tender smile. The one she loved most.

Then the cabin's tidiness was his work also… a warm touch suddenly feathered her heart. Maybe today, he would confess to her that he loved her… HyunA titled her head lower to hide the burning cheeks.

.

…

They got back to cabin after one hour to prepare for the lunch. HyunSeung loved meat, HyunA loved mushrooms so the foods were circled in only four dishes they loved most.

And she waited… enjoyed every moment they shared before he could finally convey his true thoughts about her, about their relationship.

Happy lunch has passed hour ago but Hyunseung's eyes still glued to his laptop's screen, which was showing a movie she liked. But this was not what she wanted. HyunA had expected anger, but instead she seemed to grow more melancholy than furious. It was as if something had broken inside of her, as if what he had said last night was a trick to lure her here.

HyunA stood up and walked to the table, poured out a full glass of red wine he carried with this morning. Yes, she needed to be drunk then slumbered with hope when she opened her eyes, the sky would be covered in a velvet hue, just like her heart.

_ What are you doing, HyunA? – HyunSeung said loudly because of her crazy behavior… She had finished the second glass.

The bottle was in his hand now but HyunA had entered her trance, her feet did not seem to carry her safely anymore. Without a choice, HyunSeung must put her on the couch for resting… She, please, leveled up her EQ a bit, would she? After all of these time, was it enough for her to understand his feeling… But anyway, it was his fault for doing such a silly mistake, for not tell her his true intention.

The drunken HyunA started to go crazy after 15 silent minutes. She sat on his lap, kissed him, whispered in his ear that she loved him yet hated him a lot.

_ I hate you, Jang Hyun Seung. You took my first kiss. Not bad enough, in my birthday, purposely or not, you have my first time… But you know what's worst? You owned my heart…

Her voice caught and she struggled to go on…

_ I thought you love me, indeed you don't. I feel very pathetic I am for running after you like this…

Then HyunA bursted into a hard cry without creating a gap with his lips. HyunSeung kissed her back. He made up his mind, he would tell her everything after this.

The drunk made HyunA super sexy and in the end, Jang HyunSeung was a mere human male. There was no way he could resist this hotness.

Their clothes were on the floor, staring up to owners now caressing each other on the couch. HyunSeung was busy with tasting his girl's juice. He did this not only because of giving her great sensation but deep in his heart, he cherished everything she owned. He wanted to show her that she was the sweetest candy in this world. He once thought oral sex was disgusting when he first watched a porn movie in the past but since he fell for her, everything in or on her was extremely beautiful to him.

Sensing that she had enough foreplay, HyunSeung crawled back on her, ready to become one with this treasure.

6.

_And as years flew past us_  
_If we lose track or lose the fight_  
_I will search forever to find the way back to tonight_  
_Where it's just you and me and honestly_  
_That's everything I need_  
– Don't want an ending by Sam Tsui

HyunA could not stop the trails of shimmering stars from flowing like tiny streams down her temples. The physical pain brought her back to reality though it was not that bad like the first time. However, the newly getting-back consciousness clenched her heart brutally. HyunSeung, how could he be this cruel to her? Made love to her and still insisted her position only as his best friend in that tiny place inside his left chest.

_ HyunA ah… – HyunSeung called her, softly.

She did not want to see him, did not want to stay with him and above all, she disgusted herself for letting him inside her like this. He did not love her, still, he owned her body and heart. No, he was not deserved any single inch on her skin, let alone her pure love.

HyunA put both of her hands on his chest, tried to push him farther literally and mentally. It hurt, every time her logic came back to live. But HyunA thought, she was strong enough to sway away this familiarity they shared and little by little, she would learn to forget him.

_ HyunA! – HyunSeung cupped her tearing-covered face, forced her to have honest look right through his very open souls.

_ Listen please… ! You don't know how much I wanted to tell you why I never asked you to become my lover or girlfriend. I thought it would be more interesting if you could figure it out yourself… – He paused for her to absorb his words – … but you're so… silly!

Ouch… His eyebrows knitted to each other, eyes closed since he was still in her and naturally with sudden sullen by his comment, she felt being insulted. – WHAT?!

The unexpected sensation drove HyunSeung's mind up to cloud nine. His husky voice secretly formed some curses under his throat before snapping his eyes with heavy breaths. Long time later, when they recollected sweet moments, HyunA seldom asked him how he could go on that riddle game in such a sensitive status. The future HyunSeung just opened his mouth and closed it without any sound escaped.

HyunSeung inhaled in order to gather more power to finish the line that he was the one should take full responsibility for all of this trouble. More than anything, he realized her cruel intention on him for vengeance, if he couldn't complete it right now and right here, he would regret for the rest of his life for a silly mistake.

_ I do not believe in eternal love. I believe you still remember that, right?

HyunA nodded slightly for her answer.

_ Now answer some questions… First, what are best friends' characteristics? – He asked while caressing her fair complex.

_ Uhm… understanding, respect… trust… – She answered but staring to his sexy collarbone instead of his eyes. God, she was blushing madly.

_ Then… – His voice rang over her head like it was there from ancient time. – Tell me what you see in my family's case, when my parents divorced 5 years ago?

HyunA looked up and saw his sad smile, craving for her feedback.

_ They used to love each other a lot but… maybe… that fire was colder by time and by many misunderstandings. They might not found the way to share their thoughts or discuss about serious problems… I don't know, HyunSeung…

HyunSeung smiled dearly while wiping away her tears with his thumb then gave her a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

_ I really hope that if someday, when your love for me withered, you still can be with me and happy with it. I perhaps can't show you a maniacal kind of love as you always wish but I am sure I can love you with the most devoted and persistent one. I want you to become my lifetime companion, not just a lover or a wife.

His words crashed over her like a tidal wave, sweeping away the millions of disjointed ideas circulating in her consciousness. But it was the most profoundly rewarding and, yes, joyous thing she had ever had in her life. She slipped into his arms and they kissed with the familiarity of lovers and companions who knew each other's body well. The kiss was sweet but they did not linger for HyunSeung were gone too far from his resistance in hell. Her body was a prison with very tempting guard, resisted to let him escape but this was his only desire until the last day.

With a small grunt as signal for the beginning of the incoming war, HyunSeung started to move in and out rhythmically.

_ God, you feel great. – He breathed then brought down his head to her breast, started to taste his private flavor, the sweet that sweeter than any kind of candy in this world, the sweet he knew he would never get bored. HyunA's slender fingers was tangling his hair, though she was not aware that her natural action had become instinct encouragement, top up the flame inside him.

_ Ahhh… HyunSeung! Ahh… ahhh.. ah…. – She exclaimed weakly because of his light bite on her taunting nipple and his sudden increased rhythm. HyunA felt like she was fallen into a void with Baskin Robin ice-cream colour fireworks, her mind was utterly blank and all the world now only existed in the place they entwined.

_ HyunA… Ah… ah… hmmm… – He could feel her feet was shoving him deeper, asking for more. Though this was only their second time, HyunSeung could understand her every tiny sign like he had done this in his past life with her hundred times. Their lips found each other again, plunged into a crazy rock song as he went harder on her.

Sweats dotted his bare back but in this high tension, the light salt in them could not derived pains to long scratches by her nails. The sensation she gave was by far greater than anything.

HyunSeung let his instinct maintain the fast pace while his mind was completely focus on making hickey on the sensitive spot under her ear. Nibbled it, bite it then licked it to ease the minor pain before repeat the routine.

…. and after a shout, they reached climax together, panting crazily after a insane love making. The two gazed at each other, eyes sparkling, their desire erupting. That afternoon, they forever intertwined, whether in kisses, in caresses, or in love. It wasn't until the sunset that both of them fell asleep together happily; HyunA's head on HyunSeung's chest, their arms wrapped around each other.

18 maybe was too young to taste the sweet of being one but everything came naturally with them, like it was destiny and they both resigned all hopes on rejecting it. HyunSeung knew he tumbled into a free fall, not just soul but also with spirit in her love, lost, like a rudderless ship in a strong storm. Yet, he enjoyed every second with her. Life was so short, why so bothering?

Yes, they were best friends, for best friends never turned their back or stopped loving their lifetime companion… and only best friends could forever mix their soul like a blended ice-cream, always side by side, even been eaten!

Then after that moment 10 years later… Well, they sometimes argued as many other couples… no, no… as if they refused to grow up, bitten each other for one silly reason – "No, it's my turn on top tonight!"

—

**Author's note:** .


End file.
